After The Nightmares (A Catherine OrlandoxVincent FF)
by Reokyu
Summary: After Vincent defeated Thomas Mutton he gets his long deserved rest... and a surprising lover. Orlando x Vincent One-Shot for a good friend of mine.


A/N: Hey guys it's me Reokyu (formerly known as hiruma14) here with a Catherine Fic that one of my best friends wanted me to write for her ^::^ Love you Sabrina~ 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the game Catherine, **ATLAS** does. I am merely just borrowing the characters for this fic. If I actually made the game it would end up being a Yaoi and both K/Catherine's can die in a corner alone.

Now on with the story~

* * *

~ After the Nightmares ~

It's been such a long time since I've gotten a good night sleep since the nightmares started happening. Every night going through those trials and trying not to fall off since in these nightmares if I fall and die in the dream I also die in real life. It's these nightmares that make these 'mysterious deaths' so popular on the news. But now they're over. Ever since I made that bet with Mutton and won these nightmares no longer plague us men at night.

Although Katherine and I are no longer together I am at ease that I was still able to talk to her one last time and tell her everything that I was never able to tell her before because of my confusion from those nightmares and not leave it at a misunderstanding. All those feelings I have about her may never go away and I know she will never forgive me for everything I had done to her, but I know in the end we'll both probably be much happier with other people. And after all that in the end I found someone who had experienced those same hellish nightmares as I have.

I would have never thought about us being together like this since we've been friends since we were younger, but it works out. Ever since last night Orlando and I have been together. It was complete shock to me when he asked me out at the bar last night, but I'm glad I said yes. After he had asked me out we left the bar and went to my apartment.

We talked about many things and drank beer until Orlando grabbed me by my chin and kissed me. It wasn't a rough kiss like I expected it to be it was slow and sweet. Not long after it started he pulled back and looked into my eyes. I brought a hand up knocking off his hat and threading my fingers in his soft, unruly blond hair and pulled him closer to me, kissing him again.

It was a soft kiss that turned passionate and needy when Orlando brought one of his arms up to hold my cheek and the other wrapped around my hips pulling me closer. Pulling away after several long minutes we were both panting and the heat of the room rising as Orlando lowers his head to my neck leaving a trail of small wet kisses to my collarbone then biting it making me throw my head back and moan in pleasure.

Blushing as Orlando chuckled and kissed me softly pulling me down on top of him. Running a hand under my shirt lifting it up only breaking the kiss to take it off throwing it somewhere in the small room. Kissing and sucking at my neck Orlando takes off his shirt throwing it somewhere near mine.

I began to rock against him moaning from the delicious friction of our clothed members rubbing against each other. I gasped when he flipped our positions and began licking and pinching my nipples into hard nubs eliciting a loud drawn out moan from my throat.

I looked up at Orlando a heavy blushing colouring my face silently pleading for him to make love to me. Looking at me he asked if I was sure I wanted to go that far. I nodded my head as he unbuttoned my pants pulling them off doing the same with his and throwing them in a random direction leaving us both in only our boxers. Our erections restrained painfully inside the only piece of clothing we had left.

I arched my back rubbing our members together producing moans from the both of us. Orlando looking at me as he pulls down my boxers freeing my erection making me shiver from the coldness of the air meeting my organ and the lust darkened gaze of him. Bending down his head Orlando gives a long hard lick to the underside of my swollen member making me throw back my head and closing my eyes putting a hand over my mouth to muffle a moan.

Then he takes it whole into his mouth deep-throating me bobbing his head up and down and hollowing his cheeks sucking on me harder. I tangled one of my hands in his hair while the other I had curled into a fist and biting into it to muffle the sounds of my moans. Pulling away from my member Orlando tells me that I shouldn't muffle my moans and puts three of his fingers to my mouth.

I take the fingers into my mouth and begin to suck on them making sure to cover them with my saliva. Groaning from my ministrations Orlando takes his fingers away and lines them up with my hole circling it with a finger and pushes one inside. Gasping at the sudden intrusion I tense up clenching around the finger.

Kissing me softly Orlando tells me to relax so I take a deep breath and will myself to relax unclenching around his finger. Kissing me deeply he slides in another finger and begins scissoring them stretching me open. Not long after Orlando adds in the third and final finger stretching me farther then removing his fingers and aligning his member with my hole. Looking at me Orlando then pushes the head of his member inside of me.

Tears begin to run down my face because of the pain of being stretched farther and Orlando kisses my face telling me to relax and that it will get better soon. After taking in a couple of deep breaths I nod to Orlando and he pushes the rest of the way in. Wrapping my arms around his neck he begins to move. Gaining speed Orlando hits my prostate and I arch my back and moan loudly against his neck.

Not long after a deep hard thrust I came nearly screaming Orlando's name and he moaned mine. Both of us were panting heavily as Orlando pulls out and lies beside me pulling me close to him. As my breathing began to return to normal my eyes became heavy as sleep overcame me. I nuzzle into Orlando's neck as he kisses my head and whispers 'I love you' as he falls asleep.

• ~ MORNING ~ •

I woke up in Orlando's arms and smiled remembering about last night when he asked me out and when we got to my apartment and made love well into the night. I looked over at the clock near the bed that reads 10AM luckily there's no work today and no more nightmares. Gently removing Orlando's arms from around me I get up wincing at the pain in my lower back and walk with a slight limp to the bathroom and takes a shower. After the shower I walk out with a towel around my waist and toweling my hair dry. Seeing that Orlando is up and looking at me with a smile on his face.

I walk over to him smiling and kiss him good morning. Standing up Orlando kisses me back and walks into the bathroom to take a shower. After Orlando finishes his shower he walks out with a towel tied loosely around his waist going up behind me wrapping his arms around me and placing a kiss on my neck. Smiling I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him softly. Threading a hand in my hair Orlando pushes me gently onto the bed and climbs on top of me never breaking the kiss. Unfortunately, Orlando's phone decided to ring at that moment startling us.

Silently cursing he got up and answered the phone. It was Toby calling wanting to know why he and I left earlier than usual and if we're going to be there tonight. Telling Toby that we both had something to finish and of course that we will be there tonight and then hanging up. Sighing Orlando puts down his phone and sits next to me laying his head on my shoulder. Kissing his head I asked him if he wanted to go out to get some breakfast.

Nodding his head I told him to get dressed. Getting up Orlando grabbed his clothes on the floor and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. Picking up my clothes from the floor I put them on as Orlando walks out of the bathroom. Grabbing my wallet and keys I walk out of my apartment with Orlando and lock the door.

Orlando and I walked to the diner me and Katherine used to go to everyday for lunch. We sat at my usual table in the smoking section in the back of the diner and ordered our food and drinks. We made small chat over our meal and Orlando leaving subtle hints about last night and winking at me making my face heat up. After we finished our meal and paid we left and walked around the city for a couple of hours going into some shops looking around then went to Orlando's place where we ended up having sex for the second time.

• ~ LATE AFTERNOON ~ •

Orlando was stroking my hair softly when I awoke. I smiled and kissed his neck signaling to him that I was awake. I sat up slightly on my elbows and looked around the room and saw the clock that read 8:35PM. Stretching I turned to Orlando who sat up stretching then falling back down onto the soft bed. Chuckling I laid down on my stomach resting my head on his chest.

We laid there in silence for a couple of minutes until Orlando stomach begins to growl. Laughing Orlando asks if I wanted to go get something to eat. Nodding we both go up to get dressed. Both us dressed we headed to the door as Orlando gives me a chaste kiss then we head out.

We ended up going to Kappa Heaven. We stayed there for a couple of hours eating sushi and talking about how much closer Jonny and Toby have been lately and other things.


End file.
